User talk:Boometh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Magicdart.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 'Individual vs. Collected pages' Articles Spells and Spells Elona+ already cover most of the spell mechanics. You probably would like to edit them rather than create duplicate pages for each separate spell. Ioklatapr (talk) 19:50, September 16, 2012 (UTC) It's lot of work to redo all the pages into individual ones, so I don't know if it's worth your time unless you have a lot of new information that wouldn't fit. You actually can link to individual spells, you have to use the format: (page name)#(Heading Name). So magic dart would be Spells#Magic Dart. We actually have tons and tons of NPC pages that still need work, so if you're looking for something that would be a good thing to check. A lot of the NPCs do need individual pages because of the statboxes and the categories that the monsters get put into. There's also been no work done on finding breed rates for Elona+ stuff, but that might be a waste of time. Oh, you should probably comment here too, rather than carrying over the conversation on several pages. Someone else might have an idea if they see it posted, so it's better to have it in one place. CorakTM (talk) 05:06, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh, hello. I didn't think that it would notify people if I responded on my own page. Or, well, does it? I don't know, I don't generally get into the Wikia's community. A lot of people are confused about having individual pages since the information is already on the page, Spells. Yeah, it is, but I have a few reasons for making individual pages. First, I think the page is large and all, but really stuffy if anything. It's mostly a wall of text with graphs, and seems kinda unfriendly to read. In addition, I do feel that there is enough that you can do to constitute shorter pages. Take for example, the spells that I've been doing. You can say the name of the spell and what it does, obviously. But you can also say what spellbook teaches you the spell, since the name isn't always the same. You can say the equivalent items for that spell. (Scroll, rod, potion) If it's a potion, you can also put in the dip/drink/throw/puddle effects. You can put a picture of the spell in action. You can say what the spell is good for. And of course, you can put on the table for casting chance and the in-game description. Etc. Sorry about just kinda randomly making the pages. I wasn't really sure where to ask about it. I asked the English Elona forums and IRC, and they seem pretty good with the idea. Although other pages really could use the work.. I'll be honest, I don't really know how to check much else, like NPC stats or anything. Boometh~ (talk) 21:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Probably a little late to say this now, but good luck with the spell stuff. Figuring out any newer spell chance or power is pretty complicated, so I couldn't help you there. A few of the spell graphics are at the top of the item.bmp file in the graphics folder, and some of the animations for the stuff is in the anime .bmp files. The animations include the death by element stuff and activation like holy shield buffs. The icons for buff display are in the character.bmp file at the bottom. The files are all made out of 48x48 squares, but I think the buff icons are 32x32 or so. The newer Elona+ spells are in the Spells (Elona+) page. Any monsters that use the spells might be something you'd want to include, but there are so many that that's a daunting task. You'd probably have to try to run a search for the spell names in monster pages. As far as checking monster stats, you need to activate wizard mode by opening up the console with F12, and typing in wizard into the entry box. Then you can 'i'nteract with the monster like they were a pet, and choose Info. There's no way to find special attributes like if they split or float other than observation, that I know of. That stuff is set in the NPC creation, so it would have to be somewhere. After you check stats and take screens or whatever, you can just reload with F2 so that your game isn't stuck. You can disable wizard mode with Elosnack, but it's kind of a pain to have to do every time. If you're checking stats with a normal game, you'll screw up with it occasionally. You can always make a new game to test things, and use wizard mode with that. That would be a good thing to test spells with too, since you can use gain_spell once in wizmode to get everything rather than having to track them down to look at them. CorakTM (talk) 09:35, September 23, 2012 (UTC)